Various balancing robots or devices have been developed. Such devices rely on some type of active balancing mechanism that operates to effectively balance a device within an active balancing range. However, it is possible under some circumstances for the device to be outside the balancing range, for example when the device has somehow fallen over or when it is first activated. It would be useful if techniques could be developed to balance a device that is outside of the balancing range.